Memory tags in the form of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags are well known in the prior art. RFID tags come in many forms but all comprise an integrated circuit on which in use information can be stored and a coil which enables it to be interrogated by a reader which also powers it by means of an inductive (wireless) link. Until recently RFID tags have been quite large, due to the frequency they operate at (13.56 MHz) and the size of coil they thus require, and have had very small storage capacities. Such RFID tags have tended to be used in quite simple applications, such as for file tracking within offices or in place of or in addition to bar codes for product identification and supply chain management.
Much smaller RFID tags have also been developed, operating at various frequencies. For example Hitachi-Maxell have developed “coil-onchip” technology in which the coil required for the inductive link is on the chip rather than attached to it. This results in a memory tag in the form of a chip of 2.5 mm square, which operates at 13.56 MHz. This chip is capable of both being read and being written to. In addition Hitachi has developed a memory tag they call a “mu-chip” which is a chip of 0.4 mm square and operates at 2.45 GHz. This chip is written with data during the manufacturing process in Read-Only-Memory (ROM), but is small enough to be embedded in paper.
The invention provides assistance in making practical use of the developments in RFID technology, and indeed in any other memory tag technologies.